Paw Patrol Pups Save A Farmers Home And A Birthday Party
by Darth Chase4404
Summary: This is all about like mini story's like the show itself so I hope you like it thanks


Hi everyone I decided to make a fun paw patrol story today, I will be making a lot of theses so I hope you like them enjoy!

It was a nice cold winter day in adventure bay but there was no snow or ice, and that made the pups very happy because Carissa was going to visit.

"Yeah no snow!" Said Chase jumping in joy

"Yeah now are friend will come to visit today so we can have a good birthday party!" Said Skye leaping from all the excitement like Chase did, "yeah true" said All the rest of the pups. "But what should we do for them?" Asked Rubble in confusion

"Well ohhmm….. weeeee…caaannn get them gifts and a cake and we can bring them up to farmer Ales barn!" Said Chase with a grin of complement on his face.

"Good idea Chase!" Said Skye as she did a back flip in the air, Chase watching her thought he could do the same to impress her so he back attempted to do the same but he fell flat on his face "oof!" Said Chase as he fell.

Skye looked at him with her beauty pink eyes and giggled, "maybe next time Chase practice makes perfect" she said again as she did another back flip to show him.

"Maybe next time Skye we need to get going Carissa will be here in just a day let's get to work!" Said Chase acting like Ryder

"Carissa I can't wait to talk to her she sounds so nice!" Said Skye, "She is I met her a couple of times she's a amazing friend when you really get to know her" said Chase with a happy smile on his puppy face.

"She sounds nice now Chase let's get to work!" Said Skye trying to act like Ryder and make fun of Chase.

"Hahahaha very funny" said Chase as they made their way up it became very stormy out side the wind blew down everything even farmer ales whole barn!

When ales saw that his barn was destroyed he called Ryder, at the time Chase and Skye where on there way they got Ryders call and they headed up to the lookout.

When they got to the lookout Marshall was the first there everyone was shocked all there eye's looked over to Marshall, "what's wrong you guys?" Asked Marshall in confusion.

"Ho-how did you get here without bumping into all of use?" Asked all the pups, "ohhmm I just walked in!" replied Marshall

"Wait wheres Zuma?" Asked Rocky, "oh he has some eggs for Ry-" before he could finish Zuma screamed watch out! But it was too late he crashed into everyone.

"Well don't count you chickens before there hatched!" Said Marshall with a giggle. Everyone else laughed to as the it went up it's stopped at the paw patrols logo a big flash passed it and it headed up again it came to a complete halt and all the pups jumped out one by one when they where all perfectly lined up Chase said "PAW PATROL READY FOR ACTION RYDER SIR"

"Pups we have a problem farmer Ales barn collapsed and he needs our help, "oh no Carissa party is going to be there tomorrow was need to fix it" said Skye all panicked up,

"We will fix it but I need all of you so let's go" said Ryder as he ran and jumped down his poll once he jumped down the pups jumped down the slide they all hoped in there vehicle's and drove off behind Ryder.

They got to farmer Ales barn Rocky inspected the problem, "hhhmm it seams like all the nails where ripped out of the wall and the plaster is all gone to let's fix it guys I have nails and plaster in my truck" said Rocky running to his truck.

Looking through his truck he found all the stuff he needed to fix the barn, "with all this equipment we will be able to fix this super fast" said Rocky as he started to itch his ear.

"Great thanks Rocky now let's do this!" Said Ryder as he picked up the tools and equipment

6 hours later

"We are all done!" Said Ryder in complement as he sighed, "well Carissa should be here in a moment so we have everything done?" Asked Skye

"Yup" they all replied to themselves all in a row, suddenly there was a knock at the door. "It's her quick look your best" said Skye.

"Come on in Carissa" said Skye brushing her hair to the side with her breath, "welcome Carissa Happy birthday" said All of them at the same time.

She laughed and smiled at them "aaaww thanks guys" said Carissa

"Now let's eat" said Ryder

After they ate they had there cake and ice cream and they began to open presents Skye got her a paw wars Leia the pup toy, Rubble got her a new pup tag, Rocky got her a rock with her name on it, Marshall gave her a gift card to katies Pet store, Zuma gave her surfing lessons, Chase walked over to her with a big box, he opened it revealing a snow rescue tag and suit.

"Carissa will you be my best friend and help out the paw patrol with missions?" Asked Chase, "but…..but I'm a golden retriever I'm not made for that" she said in panic.

"It's okay we will teach you but will you exepted it?" He asked again, she stuttered for a moment then replied "yes!" She said as a smile came to her face, Chase smiled then said "good" Ryder then said "pups let's go!" They all followed Ryder to farmer Ale.

"Well thank you Ryder I could of never done this without you" said farmer Ale in relief

"It's okay when ever your in trouble just yelp for help!"

that's all for this remember it's only small stuff like the episodes I hope everyone liked it have a good one!


End file.
